Hot Boyz
by Konner Wilson
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story, of when I, Luther Waffles, lost my girlfriend, lost my best friend, almost killed a kid, and ended up being banned from skating competitions for the rest of my life.
1. I Finally Get It And so Does Cojo

**Hot Boyz**

**Chapter One:**

**I Finally Get It (And so Does Cojo)**

My therapist came into the waiting room, motioned for me to come in, and I followed him. I knew then I was in for a long hour. But this day, that hour stretched into 6 consecutive days of 3-hour sessions. Mostly of just me talking, but with my therapist interjected every once in a while. But by the 3rd day, my therapist (Mr. Longo) had water laid out for me for whenever my throat went dry (which it usually did). But the first day was the worst. I'll cover all of the first day in the next 4 chapters, but I'm going to tell you a story, of when I, Luther Waffles, lost my girlfriend, lost my best friend, almost killed a kid, and ended up being banned from skating competitions for the rest of my life. This is how the first day started:

I'm Luther and I lived in Gilroy, California.

Gilroy is a nice little town, but, you don't care about that, do you? My mom probably told you about all the shit- I'm sorry; do you mid if I curse?

_It's fine, Luther, but first, how old are you?_

I'm 19, but in this story, I'm 17…

Here it goes:

It took me a while to figure all this out.

I mean… I guess Bridget liked me… It took me a while also to figure out how to talk to her, you know, without making all those animal sounds.

It all clicked after the Ice Heist. I did the stupidest thing (don't ask, I wanna forget it) and she kissed me! Dude, that's how it all came together!

So Zeke and I go get a donut, a few days after Bridget kissed me, and Cojo happens to hear what Zeke & I were talking about. He has the nerve to walk up to me and say, "You know, now that I think about it, Bridget is pretty cute. I think I'm gonna ask her out! Thanks you bus waxers!"

I stood up to punch him, but Zeke sat me back down and we watched Cojo ask out MY Bridget. And you know what the worst thing is? SHE SAID YES!

Zeke looks at me (cause we can hear Cojo's little ass from a mile away) & I look at him. He lets go of me, walks over to Cojo and punches him out. Don had no choice but to kick Zeke out, and, of course, I followed him.

I took one last look at Bridget.

I turned away… that was the worst mistake of my life, because I didn't see her mouth the words "I love you"

That mistake cost me my best friend, my skateboarding career and my life in Gilroy.


	2. The Hot Boyz

**Hot Boyz**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Hot Boyz**

_Mr. Longo looked at me. I looked at him. I then told him the rest of the story:_

Zeke and I walked to Zeke's house and just messed around, played some Halo, then got a bite to eat at the local Burger King.

We didn't talk, and I didn't forget.

We went to the skate park, the only way we knew to blow off steam, and we started skating. Fearless Deuce (who just got out of a full body cast) came up to us and asked us if it was really true that Zeke punched out Cojo. Zeke said it was, because I couldn't talk. Deuce said Cojo went to the hospital, but he also said it was probably a rumor and that Cojo was fine, but just making a big deal out of it.

Conversation turned from Cojo to the local chapter of the CBB (Crips-Bloods Brotherhood), The Hot Boyz. Crips usually don't get along with Bloods, but in Gilroy, California, they did, and they did too in the neighboring town of Holston and another town (Holston's sister town) called Holystone.

The Hot Boyz officially broke up after a Crip gang shot 5 of the 16 members down. And guess what? They were all former Bloods members.

The CBB promoted peace and love, the Bloods supported them most of the time, that's why the Crips hated the CBB. Yes, gang violence officially moved out of Gilroy after the CBB broke up. Now the Crips moved into Holston and Holystone, where the crime rate went up 53%.

Deuce said we should make a gang. A skateboarding gang, cause skateboarders don't have a union or club or gang to cling to and to give them a sense of family. Mostly amateur skaters would join, in the hopes of getting to go pro.

I looked a Zeke, and he looked at me. We both looked at little Deuce. I looked at Zeke again and I nodded.

"We gotta do it," I said, my voice hoarse from not using it in, like, 7 hours.

"Okay, What are we gonna call it?" Zeke said, trying to find a way for this plan not to work.

"The Hot Boyz," said Deuce, piping up.

I looked at Zeke and nodded. He shrugged like, "Whatever, I can't win,"

"Hot Boyz it is," I say.

It took a few weeks, but with Deuce at the front of the campaign, we got 20 members in just a few weeks.

We had a meeting every week about stuff the skaters needed to do. We meet at the ramps, but that became too public. We built a fort in the woods by Gilroy, and we would meet in it at 9:00 p.m every Wednesday.

We had a plan:

Set up an amateur skate contest with a sponsorship by Riot Skates being the prize.

We cleared it with Riot Skates and the contest was set to begin the day before Halloween.


	3. I Confront Cojo

**Hot Boyz**

**Chapter Three:**

**I Confront Cojo**

After we formed the gang, I went to my house to… do some stuff, while Zeke went to his house to watch Ginger.

I got on my computer and get on Facebook. I see Cojo is online and I send him an IM (or whatever they call it on Facebook, "chat me" or something) saying, "Meet me at Don's Donuts. 8 o'clock,"

He replied by saying, "2 Q's: Aren't u banned frm Don's? And is Zeke gonna b there?"

"No, I'm not banned, Zeke was kicked out and I followed him, and no, Zeke's not gonna be there. Just meet me there in 2 hours!"

He didn't reply, but I planned to meet him there. I was about to get off when Bridget sent me an IM.

"Luther… I'm soooooooooo srry,"

I didn't reply.

That mistake cost me Bridget.

000000000000000000

I got to Don's at 7:30 and Don said it was cool if I stayed there. Zeke was banned from Don's until Christmas… And at the time it was the latter part of August.

But I got my regular meal (Chocolate donut with chocolate glaze with a medium hot chocolate [Funny, all I have to say is "Don, the usual" and he give me that. I think it's cool]) and waited for Cojo.

He came in five minutes early and saw me.

"Hey, dude," I said to him.

"Hey…" Cojo said, "Luther… I've changed in the last year. I threw away my black book, I didn't have a girlfriend for six months and I found God. What I did was stupid. I should never, EVER have asked out Bridget. I knew you liked her, but I liked her, too. Not for as long as you have, of course, but I did,"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You _did_? Like not anymore?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yea, I don't like anyone. What I did was dumb, so I'm gonna let you have Bridget. I'm gonna tell her right now. I'm gonna step out right now," Cojo got up "and call her, to dump her,"

He walked out the door and came back in about 3 minutes later.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"God forgive me for this, but her exact words were 'Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Go to hell! I'm going to Luther!'" Cojo said.

I didn't know what to say, so Cojo put a hand on my shoulder and said (in the stupidest movie cliché ever), "Run to her, Luther, run like the wind,"

I just sat there.

"No seriously dude, Run!" Cojo said, "Get out, get out, go!"

He got me up and pushed me out the door and I started running (I walked to the donut shop) to Bridget's house.

Halfway there, I got a message on my phone, I stopped when I noticed it was from Bridget. I opened the text, which was a picture message and I saw Bridget.

Bridget in a full size mirror, no clothes on, smiling.

The text below it said, "I'll do this in front of u, 2nite. My house. 9 o'clock."


	4. Hot Boyz Becomes a Rap Group

**Hot Boyz**

**Chapter Four:**

**Hot Boyz Becomes a Rap Group**

I woke up in my bed.

I had no flipping clue what happened the other night, but I heard my phone vibrate on the wooden nightstand next to me.

It was from Bridget.

All I could think was the text was gonna be either: "Last night was great," or "Why didn't you come?"

I didn't know which of those outcomes would've been the good one, but I opened my phone and to my relief it said, "I'm happy u didn't come. My rents came home early,"

I was so relived I almost went back to sleep, but I didn't. I got up and went to the skate park, and I saw Deuce and Cojo talking.

I was curious about what my two friends (I guess Cojo was my friend…) were talking about. Zeke wasn't anywhere around, so I just walked up to Cojo and Deuce.

"Hey, Luther," Deuce said, before I said anything, "Me & Cojo were talking, and we don't think Hot Boyz should be a gang, but a rap group,"

"What?" I said, out of surprise.

"Yea," Cojo said, "A gang is bad, and we could get in legal trouble and go to jail just for saying we're a gang. So, if we turn into a rap group, just a few of us, not everyone, we could make the first skateboarding-centric rap group. We could make some money recording in my studio and selling CD's,"

"Well…" I said, "Just the three of us?"

"Zeke can join, but I don't think he can rap. I remember, you can rap," Deuce said.

"Yea, but I'm better in my sleep!" I said.

"But," Cojo said, "You can get better. Just rap under your breath about everything. Like… 'Me and my boy Deuce, We got something for Yous, We got that Skater swag and we don't know what to do' Something like that!"

I thought and finally said, "Fine,"

"Cool," Deuce said, "Meet us at Cojo's house, he's got a studio in his basement,"

000000000000000000

I walked to Cojo's house at about 3 o'clock and when I walked in, Cojo motioned for me to follow him.

Down in his basement there was a recording booth and 2 laptops. Cojo was really blessed when it came to electronics. He's got an iPad, two iPods, and 2 MacBooks.

"Let's go, I got the 'Racks' beat. You wanna do that beat?" Cojo asked, sitting at the computer.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"For you to rap to. I got a beat and it's from the rap song 'Racks' and I think you'd like it," Cojo said.

"Oh, right, I've heard that song. YC, right?" I asked.

"Yup," Cojo said, "Now, do you know the rhythm?"

"Yea, I can do it," I said, confident.

"Okay, get those headphones on, step up to the mic and let her rip… or rap…" Cojo said.

I walked up to the mic, put the headphones on and just let loose on the beat:

"I can fuck with crap skaters, I can't touch these hoes neither, wake up early in the morning, eat that pussy like cold pizza, hater ass skater be ball blocking, act like some goal keepers, there's a reason for everything, but my people kill for no reason, camel shark with a whole beater, all black hoodie I'm grim reaper, look's like it's time for spring cleaning, brand new spanking street sweeper, been in the game I'm knee deeper, I like good head, I like good reefer, all my people strapped and ready to set it off, Queen Latifah, got a chopper with a drum, split swishers with my thumb, get money like Donald Trump, double barrel on that pump, this kush got ain't no jump, get stupid and get stomped, two girls I call them kriss kross, kriss kross'll make you jump, gotta do what a skater gotta do, got goals, I ain't even gotta shoot, got a bunch of bad bitches by the pool, I like my bitches in twos, got a coal I stick it and move, G-Code I stick to the rules, last night I got so high, swear to God I went to the moon, I'm on that choo-choo you can't get no where, you're a pussy, but don't go there, if I don't do nothing, I'ma ball, no hair, smoking on that oh yea, my skaters tout that hardware, what about it, my dudes, bout that welfare, real skater since day 1, cause I ain't promised day two, throw that pussy at me, bitch I think I'm Babe Ruth, drop top maybach on the way, got that land away, she let me in her jungle I'ma hit her with that rattlesnake, guns clap like patty-cake, blood gang red bang in ya face, make them pussies pop themselves, you can call that masturbate, I don't front, no barricade, I get high, I gravitate, Waffles F Baby, and the F is for Fucking Great, Gilroy, I'm from that park, I'ma get this Ferrari and park, better run, no Forrest Gump, fuck you and where you from, 3-2 I am the 1, job well done, I ball 24/7 365, 12 months, what's up red bone, what's up caramel, come to Luth's world, it's a fairly tale, yea I'm bitch, bitch I parasail, I am fucking great, sorry cause I'm late, thank you,"


	5. Grove St Party

**Hot Boyz**

**Chapter Five:**

**Grove St. Party**

After I was done, Cojo stopped the beat and the recording, walked up and hugged me.

"You're fucking great!" Cojo said quietly, "Let's do another, but with me or Deuce… I want to hear another freestyle, though,"

I agreed and he put on another beat, which I recognized as "Grove St. Party" by Waka Flocka Flame.

I started to rap:

"I got a whole lot of money, pop that pussy for me, Lil C got that yopper, he'll bang it at a copper, ah, skater party, skater party, skater party! Sotve on my waist, cook ya ass up, gourmet, all black skate bo' do ya want foreplay, I'm going at ya face like oiled up Olay, no living records, they don't about it, I'm higher than a bitch, feel like I climb a fucking mountain, illest skater ya know, my money need countin, shots hit him a minute ago, but his face body still bouncin, skate on a hammer, skate on ya forehead, gotta kill the witnesses cause my car be blood red, Holly Grove monster, Cali state creature, come to ya funeral and kill everybody but the preacher, if I lived in Miami, I would South Beach ya, Robin Leach, uh, that's how we ballin, you know that I'm loaded, but please don't think it's sweeter, beat one of you bitch skaters up like John Cena, them girls want ya money, tell them hoes we comin, boy we get it poppin, we ain't savin hoes we swappin, hay, skater party, skater party, skater party! Big crappy board, call it shotty, How'd ya get that money, Cojo taught me that, plunks took me under, Deuce brought me back, I'm leaning on you motherfuckers like I caught a flat, and that board snap back like an old starter hat! What that lick read? I'm in the big leagues, I'm a breath of fresh air, let the girl breathe! I'm trying to chillax, but I had to do it Dev, I'm at the funeral like, I had to do it rev, Zeke, you my big brother, I split a wig for ya, put that on every beat, until they bury me! Moment of clarity, yea that's my diamond gang, I keep a fine bitch, cause I like the finer things…haha… Fuck with me slime, no brain on the whip…haha… I got nothing in mind! Call the fourth, they ain't fucking me mine, I'm sorry cause I'm late, I'll make up for the time!"

Cojo went up to the mic and started rapping too:

"Yea, I do my thing bitch, wassup, Young SkateGod come in with the balers, iced out chain bitch, I'm rich on that same shit, see 5 hoes on my dick bitches, Christmas, straight Westside, Gilroy, bitch I grave 'em, pretty boy shit, SkateGod, on like a cradle and you niggas can't stop me, shout out to Luth getting rich and cocky, bitches still Westside, south-outh too easy, young Skate God with that .55 heater, 1-8-7 bitch, I pull it to 11 bitch with that tiny shirt and that… tiny pants, I'm on that SkateWorld and I fuck with New Money, niggas, don't understand, the game like a chain and that, whoop! Whoop! Swag bitch, but I ain't that same thing, bro, off the top, I'm a Hot Boyz hitter, man, my life is a painting and I paint you a picture, think about, young paid ass nigga, this that stunting music, bitch I just use it, it's Lil C, and I motherfucking prove it, we run it,"

Cojo then started talking with Deuce and me:

Cojo: Wait, wait, shout out to Weezy!

Me (Luther): Deuces!

Cojo & Deuce: Peace out!

Cojo: Shout out to lil b, based god! You inspire me!

The beat ended and we turned off the recording.

"Yo, nigga, you need a name!" Cojo said to me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Lil C, and this is Deuce, so you need a cool name, like… Lil Weezy. No… Young Weezy… no…. Young… Gilroy… Yo… Yo… Young Weezy sounds good, don't ya think, Deuce?" Cojo asked.

Deuce nodded.

"Young Weezy… I like it," I said.


End file.
